Edenites
The Edenites are a race of Humans from the planet Eden. They were one of the first in the Milky Way Galaxy to explore the stars. Their languages and cultures are similar to those of Earth's ancient nations of Sumer, Egypt, and Babylon. Though their DNA is 99.9% similar to Earth humans, they still have distinguishable characteristics such as a slightly greyish skin-tone. In ancient times, the Edenites created a vast interstellar empire. Ancient Edenite culture was strongly based around the worship of Sho'vui. The Ancient Edenites were closely tied with the development of Kal'Frean civilization as they converted them to their faith in Sho'vui. The many unbeliever species, including the ancient Buk'karians and Kadonians served as slaves to the First Edenite Empire. Though there is much evidence of interstellar wars fought between the Edenites and other ancient civilizations, most of it is nearly destroyed and/or unrecogonizable. It is assumed that the ancient Edenites completely anihilated and attempted to erase any evidence of the existence of races who refused to follow Sho'vui or serve the First Edenite Empire. As Edenite civilization developed, many Edenite thinkers began to dismiss Sho'vui as a god, and claimed that he was but a false being trying to control their minds. Eventually, much of the Edenites came to accept this, and attempted to release Sho'vui's control over their civilization. This inevitably led to their destruction as Sho'vui commanded the other races under his influence, such as the Kal'Frean and the Invaders to wipe out Edenite civilization. Though the Edenites fought hard, they had lost against the overwhelming force. Strangely enough, Sho'vui had spared the Edenites and left them with little to no technology. The Edenites had eventually reinvented space-faring technology in the 2100's and began to recolonize their moon and nearby planets. They reinstated the Second Edenite Empire and attempted followed in the footsteps of their forefathers to conquer the Milky Way Galaxy. They eventually came into contact with the United Earth Republic in the early 2200's, leading to the short UER-Edenite War. After the Second Edenite Empire was destroyed, the United Earth Republic installed a Republican form of government on Eden called the Edenite Federation. During the Great Galactic War, the Edenite Federation had joined the Galactic Alliance and pledged themselves against their former god, Sho'vui. The Edenites played a strong part in the defense of the borderworlds of the Galactic Alliance, using their advanced spaceships to create blockades and hunt down Sho'vui's forces. Eden was surprise attacked by the Kal'Frean and much destruction was brought to the cities of Eden. The Edenites eventually drove them back, and continued their military campaign against Sho'vui. Near the end of the war, the Edenites developed a weapon theoretically capable of ending Sho'vui's life. During the Battle of Terra in 2259, the Edenites gathered what was left of their fleet and attacked Sho'vui and his fleet in a desperate attempt to rescue their Human brethren. When the Edenites attempted to use their weapon, however, Sho'vui commanded the Kal'Frean to fire the reconstructed superweapon at Earth and destroyed all life onboard the Edenite spacecrafts and on Earth as well. The fate of the Edenites after the destruction of their fleet is still unknown, as the other members of the Galactic Alliance had retreated to other galaxies to escape the destruction of Sho'vui. warriors standing in formation on Eden.]] Category:Races Category:Human Races